1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting and analyzing apparatus for positive ions and negative ions present in a liquid, and more particularly, to a detecting and analyzing apparatus for positive ions and negative ions in a liquid, that is capable of measuring positive ions, negative ions, and charge density which are present only in a small amount in the liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contamination of air and water is becoming significant as the living environment changes. However, no evaluation method for determining such contamination is available.
In the case of running water, although quality and testing criteria are issued, even if one drinking water sample satisfies such testing criteria, this sample can be insufficient in terms of a taste evaluation. In particular, even if certain running water supplies satisfy the issued criteria as a drinking water, some supplies may be good in taste, and other supplies may be bad in taste. Such a difference is caused by a difference of raw water source, a difference in purification process (e.g., difference in the sequence of the process steps, difference in application timing of a process agent, and the like), a difference in degree or kind of contamination of the raw water source, a difference in minerals present in the raw water source, and the like.
Further, in recent years, drinking water is processed by various means to meet quality criteria, but water evaluation is insufficient. This is because the water is analyzed based on its pH, electrical conductivity, chemical components, and the like.
As described above, water contains a variety of materials, and water processing methods differ. Therefore, recently, it has become necessary, in some cases, to use a water-purification device, or an alkali ion water-purification device, rather than drinking the running water as supplied, or it is necessary to further purify waterworks water. For these reasons, waterworks water in its as-supplied state is not satisfactory as drinking water, and good tasting water and safe water are required.
Further, water quality differs depending upon the water source, and taste also differs depending upon the water source. Therefore, recently, water other than drinking water also is activated to provide functional water, or impurities are strictly eliminated from water to make super purified water, and such water frequently is used in accordance with common usage.
In such circumstances, when water is processed to improve its functionality, and when difference in taste is inspected, the functionality cannot be improved effectively and, in many cases, the difference cannot be attributed only from a pH test of water using a pH meter, an electrical conductivity test of water using an electrical conductivity meter, or a chemical analysis for individual components in the water.
According to the present invention, ions present only in a small amount in a liquid are divided into positive ions, negative ions, and liquid charge density, and are measured. It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a detecting and analyzing apparatus for positive ions and negative ions in a liquid, which is capable of displaying the measured values, and storing data concerning the measured values.